Earth Love
by Pr0fess0rPanda
Summary: What happens when you kill Lyon and he comes to our world?


Earth Love

The year is X799 and the Council is on a rampage, killing members of Fairy Tail and anyone who has aided the guild or previously had been a member. So far, there has been no deaths from team Fairy Tail, but there were some who were in critical condition. But that was soon getting ready to change.

"Lyon, lookout!" Gray shouted from behind his ice shield. But it was too late, the light ray from a soldier's gun hit Lyon Vastia right in the heart.

"Damn," thought Lyon as he fell backward. "What the hell is the Magic Council thinking, are they that corrupt?"

"Lyon. LYON! Wake up, I'm not going to let you die" Gray declared, his voice cracking, trying to keep from crying. Lyon's head was laying in his lap but there was blood, so much blood. There was no way Lyon would live and Lyon knew this.

He felt so weak. How could he had been so careless and had not seen the soldier take aim? Now, as a consequence of his carelessness, he was going to die.

"Gray, take care of Juvia and win this fight for me." Lyon whispered weakly. Gray only shook his head, he lost control and let the tears fall.

"No, you'll be okay. Just hang in there," Gray sobbed, "CHELIA, COME QUICK LYON IS HURT!" Gray screamed at the top of his lungs but to Lyon it only sounded like a muffled boom. He could feel himself slipping away.

"Gray," Lyon whispered, trying to get the raven's attention.

"Stay with me, you have to live. I won't let you go, you're all I have left." Gray said trying to reassure Lyon and himself.

"Gray, stop. I'm not going to make it, take care of Juvia for me and love her, cherish her, and treat her the way she should be treated, like a queen." Lyon coughed, tasting his own blood. "And Gray… I've always loved you like a brother, even when you first arrived at Ur's." Then Lyon began to cough uncontrollably, his blood rolling down from the corners of his mouth. Everything then became blurry.

"Lyon? Lyon! No no no." Gray shouted and screamed, crying enough tears he could beat Juvia in a contest. Lyon then saw Chelia materialize on one side of Gray and Juvia on the other. Then everything went black.

-X-

"Hey Leonie, over here." Emmeline signaled from across the way. How could Leonie miss the Norwegian girl with purple hair? she stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd of high schoolers eating their lunches.

"Bruh," Leonie greeted when she reached the table. Though neither were male, this was how the girls greeted each other. They also used it when they thought something was cool or to let the other person know that they were confused.

"So, what are we doing this weekend, I'm bored and want to do something fun over at your house." asked Emmeline. After Emmeline went over to Leonie's house the first time, they had made it a ritual to have Emmeline to go over to Leonie's house if neither of them were busy on the weekends.

"I was thinking of going to the mall, Hot topic is having a sale on graphic tees." Leonie responded. The girls practically worshipped stuff from Hot Topic from the dark fashion to the geeky merchandise they sold.

"Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding" the bell sound for the girls to leave for their Biology class. When they girls walked into the class they sat down at their desk and began to fangirl over the new anime that they had been watching, when their teacher stood at the head of the classroom with a stunning young man, telling the class to quiet down.

"This is Lyon Vastia, he will be in this class for the rest of the year and please be patient with him he has some memory problems that he does not wish to talk about. So, please don't ask but feel free to talk to him AFTER class," the teacher said, making sure he emphasized the fact that he didn't want anyone talking during his lesson.

Lyon was tall and slender and looked as if he just came in from a blizzard with his sickly pale skin and his silver hair that stood up on end. Leonie instantly fell in love but you wouldn't have been able to tell since her face was always set with a serious expression when she didn't talk. The way she looked at Lyon, you would have thought that she was angry with him. Emmeline on the other hand just looked bored. After her past experiences with new students, she wasn't all that interested with him excepted for the fact that his hair looked as if it had been dyed, she wanted to ask him about it later.

-X-

Lyon woke up in a strange bed and the air around him smelled of chemicals. Just then a woman in a strange outfit walked in.

"Ahh, so you're awake I see. How are you feeling, Sugar?" the woman asked. she was short and round and looked as if she hadn't had a good night sleep for weeks.

"Where am I?" Lyon asked looking around. "How did I get here, who are you,,-" the woman held her hand up, silencing the boy.

"I can only answer so many questions. First off, I'm your nurse, my name is Dawn. Second, you are currently in the critical care unit of Central City Hospital of North Georgia. Now your turn, what is your name and how much do you remember?" responded the woman, she had an accent that Lyon didn't recognize.

"All I can remember is that my name is Lyon Vastia, what happened?" he asked when he then felt a searing pain run across his chest and he began to scream in agony. Dawn then walked over in a surprisingly calm manner and pressed a button next to Lyon's hand. Instantly, the pain was gone but he felt immensely weak and tired.

"The only thing I know sugar, is that you were found in a alley with a gaping hole in your chest and that you should be dead but yet you are still living." Dawn said going to the end of the bed picking up a board, writing something down. "Now if the pain comes back press the button next to you that I just pressed and it will give you a dose of Morphine and if you need anything press this button here and either I or another nurse will come in to assist you." Dawn gestured to a button on the other side of Lyon that had a big exclamation point on it.

All of a sudden, Lyon was back in the classroom. All of his fellow classmates had eyes on him, he was standing at the head of the classroom where his teacher was introducing him to everyone. He looked around at everyone, they all looked strange to him. Everyone had brown or blond hair but why was that strange to him? When he finally scanned to the right side of the room he saw two girls, one with short, pink hair and the other with long, purple. Lyon instantly felt at home when he saw them,but why? They way they dressed made him fear them just a bit. The one with purple hair was dressed head to toe in black and the other looked as if she had jumped out of a anime cosplay magazine. They also looked as they weren't pleased to see him but he still wanted to be their friend, especially the one with the pink hair.

-X-

"I would like to sit over there, please" Lyon gestured to a desk. Everyone followed his finger, including Leonie. She then looked back at him with wide eyes of surprise when she realized he was pointing to a desk right next to her. the teacher nodded and told him to take his seat so he could begin the lesson.

The entire class, Leonie stared at Lyon. She was dazed by him and felt as if she was under a spell.

"What is happening?" she thought. "I have never felt this way before, so why start now when a new student has arrived?"

Lyon felt like he was getting stared at. He knew this would happen but as far as he could see no one was staring. Then he looked to the side and saw the girl with pink hair, not only staring, but scowling at him.

"I'll get to the bottom of this," he thought and continued to take notes on the lesson.

-X-

The next day at lunch, Lyon was in line to get food. Everything looked edible but not something you would find at a 4-star restaurant. He was grabbing a milk when someone came and greeted him, making him jump.

"Hey, your the new kid in our class!" Lyon then turned around to see who was behind him. It was the girl with purple hair from his Biology class, Emmeline if he remembered correctly. She was apparently considered a "Hermione Granger" the way she kept raising her hand and getting all the questions right.

"Yeah, I'm Lyon." He said introducing himself, giving Emmeline a lopsided smile. Emmeline justed smiled back at him. How could he be afraid of her? "Maybe, she just wears black because like an armor since she has been hurt so many times." he thought. Then he remembered that someone else was like that but he couldn't remember who.

"Anyway," Emmeline continued. "Since you're the new kid and all, you probably have no friends, which means you have no where to sit. If you want you could come sit with us?" Today Emmeline wore a graphic tee that had some sort of video game on it that said "Time Craft", black skinny jeans, and a pair of blue converse that read "Police Box" on the side. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner to look like a cat and she wore a nude shape of lip gloss. To top the outfit, she wore glasses that gave her outfit a chic gothic look.

When they had gotten their lunches, Emmeline led Lyon to a table where the girl with pink hair sat. Today, She wore a black dress with a over coat that hugged her figure and had black ribbon on the sleeves and back that were done up in corset style. She then wore combat boot that were also black and with a pair of red and black striped leggings. she wore no make up and from the looks of it she and Emmeline were naturally pale. But for some reason, this girl made Lyon's heart race. he could feel the color race to his cheeks, to hide it he quickly looked down.

"Oh!" Emmeline exclaimed "I almost forgot we know who you are but you don't know us. I'm Emmeline and this is Leonie."

"Leonie," Lyon thought "Is it coincidence that our names mean lion and lioness or is it fate." he pondered this till he felt someone staring at him again.

Leonie quickly looked down at her yogurt when she realized that she was staring at him again. She then began to feel color come to her face in embarrassment. When she looked up again, he looked almost hurt, like he was wounded by the fact that she quit staring at him.

To break the awkward silence that was at the table, Emmeline then began to talk about how she got accepted into the german exchange student program that she and Leonie sign up for and all the plans she had about going to Germany,

"Did you get accepted, Leonie?" she asked when she was down ranting and raving.

"No, no I didn't." Leonie replied sad that her friend would be leaving for a whole year.

"Well Lyon, looks like you'll have to keep my seat my seat warm for me while I'm gone" Emmeline addressed the boy who was startled by the fact that someone was talking to him.

They rest of the school year went by and the group of friends kept the regular pattern of sitting at lunch and talking to then go to Biology and to then go home. That cycle broke when school was over and it was time for Emmeline to leave for Germany. The girls said their goodbyes the weekend before Emmeline left and she left giving Leonie a piece of information. Leonie only nodded and looked at Emmeline like she didn't know what she was talking about.

-X-

When school started again, Lyon and Leonie continued the cycle, only Emmeline was acrossed the seas. The two became better friends laughing and picking on each other till one day they were at Lyon's apartment that he had purchased over the summer after working several jobs. They were studying chemistry when Lyon asked Leonie a question.

"Do you like me? he asked. Leonie shot her head up, looking at him in surprise. Did she hear him right?

"What want do you mean 'Do I like you'? We're friends aren't we?" she said deciding to play dumb.

Lyon looked up from his work " I mean do you like me, more than just a friend?" Lyon looked at Leonie with eyes that almost begged her to yes.

"_Hey, before I go, I want you to know I'm on to you." _ Leonie remembers Emmeline saying before she left. "_While I'm gone, if the opportunity arises, let Lyon know how you really feel about him and be truthful." _

"Emmeline was always good at reading people" Leonie thought. At that, Leonie leaned over all of the school work and kissed Lyon. Then, she snapped back into place stunned at what she just done. "Does that answer your question?" she thought.

Before she even knew what was happening, Lyon was next to her kissing her softly and passionately on the lips. Leonie suddenly felt a boost of confidence and began running her fingers through Lyon's hair with one hand and had the other planted on the ground to keep herself stable.

-X-

The next morning, The couple woke up in bed together content with each other. When they got up they walked to school together, until Lyon heard a noise come from the back of an alley.

"Lyon, Lyon" it called. The curiosity overtook him and he began to walk to the back off the alley. Leonie followed close behind, also curious but not about the noise, because she couldn't hear it but because she curious as to what her new boyfriend was so interested in.

When the couple reached the back alley, a image appeared. There in the picture, sat a girl who looked about sixteen . She had long blond hair and had angel wings in her hair.

"Oh Lyon, thank goodness you're alright!" the girl exclaimed. Lyon was confused but he knew this girl from somewhere.

"Who are you?" he asked finally able to find words through his shock. All of a sudden a puff a smoke hit, Lyon sending him into a fit of coughing. Then all of the memories came flooding back. The girl was Mavis, Fairy Tail's first master, and he was Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale in Earthland.

"I remember!" He exclaimed but then he also remembered what happen. He had died in Gray's arms because he was already too far gone for Chelia to save him, yet…

"Why are you here Master Mavis?" Lyon asked. The master smiled but only a small meek one.

"Right before you died, I cast a spell on you so that when your heart stopped beating, your soul would go somewhere that would be easy to access when we had healed your body and your were strong enough to come back." Mavis explained.

"But why? I'm not even part of fairy tail." Lyon stated with a look of confusion.

"You fought to protect the guild I created and I couldn't bare to see Makerov's children so sad." Mavis' eyes then looked glazed at the thought of Lyon's death.

"So, I have come to get you and bring you back" she said instantly cheering up.

"Your leaving?" Leonie ask. Lyon and Mavis swirled around, Lyon remembering they weren't the only ones there.

"He has to dear, he doesn't belong here" Mavis explained but that made Lyon's heart hurt.

"Can't I come with him, please?" Leonie asked with a voice that made it seem like she was almost pleading. Lyon knew how this would end. Leonie would have to stay here and he would have to go back and they would never see each other again.

"No, but when he leaves, you'll forget him, so you won't miss him. It's the only way." Mavis explained but it looked as if it pained her to deny Leonie.

Lyon turned around to face Leonie "Even though you'll forget me, I'll never forget you." the tears stung his eyes like acid.

"Come on Lyon there isn't much time." Mavis cautioned. Everything around Lyon became foggy and faded to white, but before everything vanished, he kissed Leonie good bye and as he open his eye he could see Leonie sink into nothingness as if he was being pulled away. Her arm outstretched as if she was trying to pull him back to her. Her face was streaked with tears and her mouth wide like she was calling his name. Then, it was black again.

-X-

Lyon's eye flutter opened, it was bright in his room. There he saw everyone. Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, and everyone else he held dear.

Everyone hugged him and greeted him and welcomed him back. He learned that while he was "away" that Juvia and Gray got married and were expecting their first child and that Lamia Scales' guildhall didn't make it through the battle but was already rebuilt.

After a week in the infirmary, Lyon was allowed to go home. On his way home, Lyon looked around at shops and was looking at some flowers when a woman ran into.

"I'm so sorry!" the woman exclaimed. When the woman looked up, all Lyon could do was smile at her short, pink hair.

**HAHAHA! Like my ending? I thought I would let your imaginations run wild as to who it was. **

**So, remember when I said that I was writing a fanfiction for my friend? Weeeeeeell, here it is. My friend REALLY loves Lyon and when I was joking around at lunch I said "I'm going to write a fanfiction for you for Christmas." She turned and looked at me and with a face that would scare the living daylights out of me if I didn't know her, and she said "Do it." So, I gave/emailed it to her on Christmas eve and the next morning I got text like crazy from her reaction. Just to let you guys know give me all the sh** you want because as long as she likes it I. DON'T. CARE! Anyway, Happy Holidays and may Krampus not visit and Saint Nick not give you coal. Class Dismissed!**


End file.
